csifandomcom-20200225-history
Raising Shane
Raising Shane is the eleventh episode in season three of . Synopsis The CSIs are floored when Sheldon Hawkes is apprehended during an early morning run as the primary suspect in a bartender's murder. While he maintains his innocence, Mac and the team grow increasingly frustrated when they are removed from the investigation for fear they'll contaminate the evidence. With a mountain of evidence stacked against him, the team works tirelessly on their own to piece together the clues that will hopefully prove Hawkes' innocence. Meanwhile, Danny and Stella investigate what seems to be an overdose, but they realize their routine case may be connected to escaped serial killer Shane Casey. Plot After a man in a green hoodie bursts into a bar, steals money and shoots the bartender, the CSIs are shocked when Dr. Hawkes is picked up in matching clothing and IDed by the bouncer, Nick, as the shooter. The CSI team is removed from the case by Captain Stanton Gerrard, who takes umbrage when Danny is reluctant to leave the scene. Mac sends Stella and Danny to Times Square on another case: a man has been found dead in his underwear in a booth at a Peeking Tom's, the victim of an apparent overdose. Tom, the proprietor, denies touching the body or knowing how he got into the booth with no clothes on. Dr. Hammerback examines the body and confirms the man died of an overdose, but the coroner also discovers GSR in his nostrils and an unidentified substance on the man's back. Hawkes is booked and given a union lawyer, who asks how he can explain his clothes matching the bartender's description, or the bloody $280 worth of bloody bills found in his pockets. Hawkes is baffled and upset. Mac rushes into the room, locking the door behind him to buy a little time, and asks Hawkes for his side of the story. The doctor maintains his innocence. Gerrard angrily extracts Mac from the room, but Flack pulls the two apart and tells Mac that the bartender, Kelly, had died from her injuries. After the hoodie Hawkes was wearing tests positive for GSR, Danny, desperate to prove Hawkes' innocence, tracks down the bouncer Nick to see if Nick is at all uncertain about IDing Hawkes. He doesn't budge. Stella interrupts an intimate moment between Peyton and Mac, and Mac shoves Peyton's hand away from his face before Stella can see them. Stella tells Mac that she thinks the GSR on Hawkes' hoodie might have rubbed off on his jogging clothes from his body as he was testing firing earlier in that day. Mac, Stella and Danny sit down to talk out Hawkes' story and his possible motives and come to the conclusion that he's being framed by none other than Shane Casey, who wants revenge on Hawkes for performing the autopsy on the bartender that Shane's brother, Ian, was convicted of killing. Shane visits Hawkes in jail to taunt him, and none of the guards believe Hawkes when he claims Shane is a killer. Mac and Hawkes go over the night of the murder and conclude that Shane must have posed as a drunk man Hawkes ran into at a newsstand, and used the opportunity to plant the money on him. Mac receives a message from Shane to meet him at a busy hotel. Before he goes, Mac tries to explain to Peyton what happened earlier, but she's deeply hurt, and when he calls her Claire, she ends their relationship. When they find evidence that Peeking Tom cleaned up around the body in the booth, Danny returns to the shop with Detective Angell. Tom turns over a ring on a necklace that he took from near the body. After Shane manages to slip a cell phone in his pocket, Mac follows Shane around the hotel, and learns Shane's demand: he'll turn over the gun that clears Hawkes if Mac will clear his dead brother Ian of the bartender's murder. Mac chases him, but Casey escapes. Lindsay has surprising news back at the lab: the GSR in the peep show victim's nostrils matches the GSR found at the bar. Shane must have hired the junkie to dress like Hawkes and kill the bartender, and afterwards killed him and stripped him down, dropping the ring in the process. Stella traces the number Shane used to call Mac to the bar where Ian supposedly killed the bartender, and Shane texts Mac: he wants Danny, who empathized with his affection for his troubled brother, to meet him there. The CSI agrees to go, but he's found evidence that Ian did in fact kill the bartender: pictures of the bartender from the newspapers show him wearing the ring that Shane dropped at Peeking Tom's. A nervous Danny enters the bar and is startled when the jukebox starts playing and Shane pops up from behind the bar, holding a gun. He knows all about Danny and his brother Louie, and he wants the CSI to process the scene. But Danny shows him the ring and then the picture--proof that his brother in fact killed the bartender. A devastated Shane collapses and Danny arrests him for the second time. The evidence clears Hawkes, who happily leaves prison behind and meets Stella in the corridor. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * Edward Furlong as Shane Casey * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Claire Forlani as Peyton Driscoll * John Kapelos as Bobby Rossmore * Sean Blakemore as Nick Davis * Carmen Argenziano as Captain Gerrard * Anthony Giangrande as Tom Fester * Alesha Clarke as Kelly Jones * Yun Choi as Officer #1 * Jason Earl Carter as Peep Show Guy * Jamison Haase as Riker's Guard * Ilia Volok as Gabe * Mickey Maxwell as Waiter See Also